A Kind of Magic
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna and Elsa take a trip to Elsa's ice palace. While there, they discuss the magic that created such a beautiful thing. Unbeknownst to Elsa, Anna believes that Elsa has another kind of magic that she's unawhere of. A sisterly oneshot.


A Kind of Magic

* * *

Anna and Elsa were on their way up the North Mountain to visit Elsa's ice palace. No matter how many times she saw it, the marvel and beauty of Elsa's creation always took Anna's breath away. It was amazing to think that her sister was capable of creating such an incredible thing. As the sisters walked up the mountain, Anna raced ahead of Elsa, eager to get to the palace.

"Come on, Elsa!" she encouraged her sister.

Elsa laughed. "I'm coming, Anna. Don't worry, it's still there. It's not going away anytime soon."

"I know. I'm just so excited to go inside again!" Anna said.

"You've seen this place a dozen times already. I would think that you would be tired of it by now," Elsa confessed.

"Oh, I could never get tired of your ice palace, Elsa. It's the most beautiful thing in the world."

Elsa blushed. "Well, thank you, Anna. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Now come on!"

When they arrived at the palace, Anna ran up the staircase, being careful not to trip on the shiny icy surface. She knocked on the door, briefly remembering the first time she did so. The doors to the palace opened, and there stood Marshmallow and the snowgies.

"Hello!" Anna greeted. "Elsa and I thought we'd pay you guys a visit!" Anna said.

Marshmallow smiled. He loved it when Anna and Elsa came to see him. It was hard to believe that the terrifying snowman that chased Anna and Kristoff down the mountain was a really softy at heart.

As Anna and Elsa stepped inside, the snowgies surrounded them, jumping all over them in excitement.

"Whoa, calm down guys," Elsa said. "We're happy to see you too."

Anna knelt to get closer to the snowgies, watching as they hopped around like little children. After a moment of playing with Marshmallow and the snowgies, Anna and Elsa decided to explore the rest of the palace. Even though she had seen the place dozens of times, the sight of such an intricate creation, dazzled Elsa. The staircase, leading to the balcony was crystal clear, shining like a diamond. Elsa had added quite a few new things since she created the palace a year ago. Now there was furniture, including a bed!

Elsa walked up to one of the walls, running her fingers across it. If only their parents could see this, she thought. They would be impressed. Anna stood beside her, watching as her sister traced the ice with her fingertips.

"You really outdid yourself with this, Elsa. I know I keep telling you that, but it's true," Anna said.

"It amazes me too," Elsa confessed.

"You should go into real-estate, and build ice houses for people," Anna joked.

"Eh, not my style," Elsa said. "Besides, this is special."

"It sure is," Anna agreed.

"Would you like to go out onto the balcony?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, yes! There's such a great view of the kingdom from there!" Anna cried.

The younger sister darted up the staircase, leading to the balcony. Elsa trailed behind, calling out to Anna to be careful.

"Anna, this is pure ice, you can easily slip and hurt yourself if you're not careful," Elsa said. Oh, the thought of Anna hurting herself was enough to make Elsa cringe. She loved her sister so much. The mere thought of her getting hurt, especially by something she created, was terrible. When she arrived at the balcony, Elsa joined Anna, looking over the edge. The sun was just beginning to set, but you could still see the kingdom of Arendelle in the distance. Elsa stood beside Anna, wrapping an arm around her.

"This is amazing!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, it really is," Elsa agreed.

"And I get to do it with you," Anna added.

"Yep. You sure do," Elsa said.

"Your powers are a true gift," Anna said.

Elsa sighed. For years she believed her powers to be a curse. In her mind, they were something meant to cause fear and destruction, but thanks to Anna, Elsa finally saw the beauty in them. The Snow Queen held her hands out in front of them, causing a sprinkle of snowflakes to form in her hands. Anna watched as Elsa twirled them around on her fingertips, smiling wholeheartedly.

"That's so impressive," Anna said.

"It's just an everyday thing for me," Elsa admitted.

"It's not to me, Elsa. It's a special kind of magic."

"What makes it so special?" Elsa asked.

"Because it's a part of you," Anna explained. "Your magic is a part of who you are."

"I know, but I'm so much more than my magic," Elsa said.

"I agree! You're an amazing woman!" Anna said.

"Well, I don't know about amazing, Anna," Elsa replied, modestly.

"Oh, I mean it, Elsa. You're kind, generous, helpful, not to mention, the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Ha! In the world? I don't know about that. Have you seen every woman in the world, Anna?"

"No, but I'm still sure that you're the most beautiful," Anna replied. "Anyway, my point is that all of these qualities are a kind of magic. It's just as amazing, if not more so, than your powers."

Elsa smiled. "Anna, you always know just what to say to me. I don't deserve you."

"Don't talk like that. You deserve everything and more," Anna said. "Come here!"

Anna gestured her left arm outward, pulling Elsa into an embrace. As Elsa leaned against her younger sister's chest, she could hear her heartbeat. The sound both excited and terrified Elsa at the same time. This heart might not still be beating if the events on the fjord hadn't unfolded the way that they did. It was because of her that Anna's heart was frozen, but it was also because of Anna's love her that it thawed. Magic truly was amazing. And she had more one kind of magic, thanks to Anna.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Anna and Elsa watched together as it set below the mountains, leaving no trace of daylight left. Elsa walked towards the staircase, turning to Anna before heading down.

"Well, this was a nice visit, but we should be heading home now. I don't want you to catch a cold," Elsa said.

"Oh, come on, Elsa, I'll be fine!" Anna cried.

"Anna, do you trust me?"

"Of course, Elsa! You're my sister! I love you!"

"Then you can trust me to ensure the safety of your health. Let's go. We can come back tomorrow if you like."

"Ok, Elsa. Thank you for looking out for me."

"Ah, it's my duty as an older sister. I want only the best for my little sister," Elsa said.

"And you do know what's best," Anna agreed. "That's a kind of magic."

"Indeed, it is."

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing like a nice sisterly oneshot. The next chapter of "Survival" will be up soon. I just felt like writing this oneshot first. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
